Sakura, Don't
by ricebunny.x
Summary: She fell in love with her former teacher. She needs him into her life. Will he reciprocate it back and give her the happy ending just like every fairy tale promised?


**Sakura, Don't..**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**(FORBIDDEN )**

_-,-_

_You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive…_

_-,-_

_Kakashi. _

_The name I would always remember. How could I ever forget such a beautiful as his? Those silver strands carelessly hung above his beautiful frame, down to his jaws so perfectly crafted. With those pitch black eyes, I can imagine his stare. Slowly, he holds my arms, delving his fingers deep into my skin along with the proximity of his tall figure. I can see him towering over my sheer height, dominating me with his strength. _

_He is who he is- the sensei I once believed when I was a frail, little girl. Now, he's the man I always longed to touch, the man I always longed to be mine._

* * *

The sun brightly shone as she stood up, dressed in her medic attire. Her jaded eyes twinkled at the brightness of the sunshine that slowly peeks on the curtains just in front her. Slowly, she raised her pink locks in soft, rounded pigtails making sure they were in place, a small fringe hovering over her left brow. With a lipstick on hand, she brushed it upon her partly-opened lips. She's a picturesque of a beautiful creature standing in front of the fountain of youthfulness… an overwhelming strength just beyond physical.

Just before closing the door right behind her, she made sure everything was in place. Checking her patients list for the day, carefully turning the pages one by one, she gave a hint of a dark smile in her soul.

_Hatake Kakashi._

"_So he returned home, huh?"_ she contemplated, a glimpse of euphoria filling her heart. She was sure of this. For so long, she planned and organized her plans already. _"Perfect."_

She closed the door behind, heading her way towards the Konoha Hospital.

* * *

Rounds after rounds, she checked various patients from the war. It was her destiny. She was trained to heal the bleeding flesh of her people. She was always considered to be the weakest link in her group before, but now, everything has changed. She has the hands of a miracle: the one who resuscitates life back into wellness. She may not be as strong as the Jinchuuriki and the Sharingan in terms of power and strength, yet as basic as healing, those two might fail to see the sunrise unless she casts her magic upon the heavy scars that could afflict the two.

Sasuke Uchiha. The man she used to long so badly. A man enveloped in deep hatred and unstoppable outrage. Revenge has finally eaten his person. He's no longer sane enough to remember the memories they spent with each other. He's the maxim of forgetfulness and cold heart. His soul frozen into the raging ice of pain. Sasuke, the man he used to know, is now a monster and had been labeled a missing-nin. It hurted her, it hurted to see him almost taking her life as if she was nothing.

She's a woman who needs love… and fortunately, one man managed to cure her groaning pain and clouded heart, taking her into liberty from the dark past she used to cling to.

"_Kakashi."_ She uttered softly, gently opening the door in front her and closed it afterwards.

"Sakura, daijobu?" The tall, lanky man in bondages muttered in reply.

She closed her distance towards this man as her feet stepped into the entrance. He's so beautiful. Even in his weak state, he still shines with his demeanor. Oh how addictive his former sensei is. Oh how vulnerable to be true. Step by step, she moved towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder, calming him with her smile… both eyes intensely gazing each other.

"Kakashi, are you feeling okay now?"

"Somewhat. Yeah."

She slid the palm of her hands on his bare flesh, earning a silent grunt from him. She moves in further until she reaches for his hand, feeling his pulse up to his fingertips.

"Sakura?" He looked upon her, jaded eyes fixed into his own fingers, as if glued tightly into place.

"What is it?"

"How have you been? It's been a long time." His eyes rested upon hers. She managed to keep hers on his tips, and slowly, averted her gaze into him.

"I'm good, Kakashi. Somehow, the Godaime managed to place me here. This war's been long raging. I wonder when this will be put to an end." She sat on the mattress, positioning herself slightly apart beside him.

"Have faith Sakura, it will. Trust Naruto's spirit. He proved it once already, remember?" He reassured.

"He's still the same, little boy for me Kakashi. I'm so worried of him already. But you're right, I need to trust him." Her green orbs sadly faced the clear floor.

"That's right." He patted her back gently, slowly placing his hand back on the mattress.

Seconds of comfortable silence passed the two. The strawberry-locked girl managed to cut it off with a deep sigh.

"I know you're still worried about Sasuke." He uttered.

"How did you know?" she can feel her tears slowly forming in her sockets. She wanted to be comforted for so long. She's a woman embedded with a fragile heart. She's still that same little Sakura after all of the passing years.

"I can see it, Sakura. Remember, I was once your tea-"

"Forget about it, Kakashi." She cut him off.

"Whatever what's left of Sasuke, it's none but a memory I need to bury. Now, I need a settled mind to continue my life. I can't live like this, crumpled for too much. I'm absolutely out his shadow, seeing him as an enemy, how can I even manage to hope for his return? He's blunt, Kakashi. He is!" She bursted into tears, her heart as if mashed into sharp twists and turns.

He had no other choice but to embrace his concern for her. He stared at her for seconds, then slowly moved his own figure right just beside her, a perfect position enough to hug her torn soul. With a single movement, her arms hovered around her back, slowly caressing her hair like an adult comforting a hopeless child.

"Kakashi… It hurts." She buried her face into his flesh, finding refuge into his warmth.

"Sakura, life isn't perfect. Sometimes, we need to experience deep pains to understand our purpose in life. You know deep in your heart, you are capable of saving Sasuke, just don't lose hope."

She remained silent, releasing all her pains through her endless tears.

"You still love him, don't you?" He managed to ask.

Her silence contained her. With swelling eyes, she finally turned to face him face to face, eyes to eyes.

"No, I love one particular person… that's not him."

He can start feel the tension between them. The growing heat of their proximity slowly filled his senses. He knows he has to distance himself for a bit now, but he can't do it too obviously. The Copy Nin can't fail. He knows his boundaries.

"Sakura…" He tried to move an inch apart.

The pink-haired woman insisted. She wants him close. She grabbed his shoulder fast with her own hands, she pries to plead.

"Kakashi.. please." Her eyes glimmered into his own. Her lips slightly parted in plea.

He understands now. He understands her feelings with just the way she looks at him. Oh how intoxicating her smell is. She's a woman born to inflict addiction. In her weakness shows her real beauty, so unforgettable. The infallible face she has—green eyes, soft lips, glowing cheeks pictures a flower that blooms just once in a century. Sakura Haruno- a perfect name that fits her.

She's an extravagant, yet forbidden fruit. The teacher-student connection still refrains his actions of reciprocation to her demand. He needs to stop this, but it shall take a whole lot of effort. She's too beautiful to resist, he's just a man after all.

"Kakashi, I need you." She stared into his eyes, down to his covered lips. "Badly…"

"Sakura, don-"

With one swift motion, she pulled his mask down…

He is the definition of beautiful. His wonderfully-shaped nose meeting his lips halfway complemented his strong jaws that gave life and shape to his manly physique. He's too much well-endowed with his looks. He's genuinely breath-taking with no doubts, no excuses. He almost looked like the famous White Fang of Konoha, but younger and stronger.

The man in front of her froze in surprise. His pupils dilating in an unbelievable shock.

The silver-haired man immediately tried his best to pull up the garment back on place. In his frustration, the bubblegum-haird stick herself so tightly with a greater effort to stop his swift motion, her eyes intoxicating him with the innocence embedded in her humanity.

"Kakashi, please… please." She shifted her whole weight up in a flash, successfully planting her lips into his.

Suddenly, she can feel a hard, yet gentle force in her wrists that tries to push her away.

"Sakura! Stop it!" He hissed, standing up immediately and pulling the cloth back into his face.

"Kakashi! Why?! Why can't you love me? I love you, I need you! You're all I need! Please Kakashi… Come into my life. Come fill my empty spaces! Help me…" She knelt down in her knees, desperate for him.

The older man stepped backwards, trying his very best to snap out of the temptation she planted into him. He can taste her lips behind his mask—sweet cherry. Just like what her soul's made of.

"Sakura, can't you see? We are worlds apart. I am still your teacher.." He deals with his demeanor, a great actor for sure.

"Kakashi… I'm a woman now. I am capable to give you everything you long for. I'm not even your full student anymore!" She bravely faced him, her knees still planted into the ground. She screamed and fought for her part. She knows her space, she knows her strengths. She's ready to be with Kakashi. When Sasuke's gone, she had him. When she's sad, he uplifts her. He's everything that she wanted, just as she had realized as the years slowly passed by.

"Sakura. I can't. I'm sorry.." He backed off a little further, his eyes piercing back onto hers.

"Am I ugly? Am I too stupid enough for you? Am I too frail enough to be with you? Why can't you learn to love me? Why? Answer me Kakashi!" She stood up in her efforts, but failed. Her weakness fills her soul, she has to stop this. She's got to have him. He's the perfect man a woman would always long for. She can't let this opportunity pass by.

"Kakashi, If I know… you like me back." She rose again, this time shifting in a calmer manner. She placed her pride to achieve the love she wants. She smiled hideously, chuckling in full assurance. "You're fooling yourself into backing out on me."

Kakashi flinched.

"Sakura, you're lunatic."

"One night on our mission, when you thought I was in coma, is the night I'll never, ever forget."

Kakashi's eyes widened.

(_To be continued…)_

* * *

_N/A: What did Kakashi do?! Check out for the next chaper! R&Rs? Thanks lots! – Ricebunny.x_


End file.
